


Bloodied Dreams

by DarkSeth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, your eyes are not deceiving you, this is actually a sonnet about John Watson's nightmares. This was an English assignment that turned into a piece of fanfiction. I wrote the first line before I even knew what my topic was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have two versions on here. The first is truly a sonnet and follows all the rules. The second, well, while practically the same, its not a real sonnet. It is what I wished to write but couldn't because of said rules.

_Version One (or proper format):_

The darkness pervades with blood his dreams ‘gain  
From mem’ries forged in hon’r by his service.  
‘Gain, again he sees his brothers fall slain  
To en’mies cruel ‘ttacks; death does him disservice.  
The darkness stays and leaves him no respite.  
With anguished cries, panting breath ‘gain he wakes  
For Morphe’s does much dislike, as despot  
Makes ‘gainst his sleep; punishment for his mistakes.  
But old friend found twixt lonesome days brings hope  
To the nightmarish wasteland of his life.  
Mysterious stranger throws the needed rope  
To pull him through and save him from mind’s strife.  
A brothers bond forged in mutu’l ardor  
Of danger and thrills; now neither flounder.

* * *

_Version Two (or incorrect format):_

The darkness that pervades with blood his dreams again  
Are mem’ries forged in honor by his service.  
Again, again he sees his brothers fall slain  
To en’mies cruel attacks; death does him disservice.  
The darkness stays and leaves him with no respite.  
With anguished cries and panting breath he wakes  
For Morpheus does much dislike, and as a despot  
Makes ‘gainst his sleep; punishment for his mistakes.  
But old friend found twixt lonesome days brings hope  
To the nightmarish wasteland of his life.  
Mysterious stranger throws the much needed rope  
To pull him through and save him from his mind’s strife.  
A brothers bond forged in mutu’l ardor  
Of danger and thrills; now neither flounder.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so there may be a mistake or two (or five, or twenty). Sorry if there is, and if you want let me know if you found one. even if you don't find a mistake, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this.


End file.
